fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Z
Mario Kart Z 'is a Mario Kart game for the Neptune Z made by Moonlight Studios. It is the sequel to ''Mario Kart 8. Modes Single Player *Grand Prix **50cc **100cc **150cc **150cc Mirror **150cc Double Dash **Tour de Mario – A Full Tour of all the Racetracks. *Time Trials *Race **Single Race **Team Race **Single Double Dash Race **Team Double Dash Race *Battle **Balloon Battle **Gold Sprint Multiplayer Online Play Features New Features *'''Wings - Allows the player to fly through the air for a maximum of 10 seconds. The time can be restored by boosting either manually via a Mushroom or by air boosting, which occurs when the player passes through a gap, such as hula hoops or by hitting items, such as flags in 3DS Wario Galleon. However, drifting is unavailable in the air. *'Double Dash' - Double Dash was a mode introduced in the fourth Mario Kart game - Mario Kart: Double Dash. In this new installment, a new feature has been added to this mode. In certain sections of some of the tracks, a double path is available. This double path will split the two racers into separate vehicles and make them take two separate paths. At the end of the section, the pair must join up. If they haven't joined up, the first character will be stopped before the section ends, to allow the other character to join up. The joining up will take a lot of strategy and skill. *'Rotor Blades' - Some sections of the tracks now include helipad sections, which equip the player with rotor blades. For these sections, the vehicle will then fly in a certain direction, with the camera being tilted. During this mode, the speed of the vehicle will be temporarily fixed, as drifting cannot be used, however it will move much faster in this form, and spin boosts and manual boosts can still occur. During this section, the player must dodge obstacles. Once the section has ended, the player will return to normal speed, but they can get a boost when landing back on the track. *'Consecutive Trick Boosts' – If the player performs a number of tricks in succession with each other, each trick will gradually increase the speed of the boost afterwards. *'Extra Coins' - Players can now collect more than 10 Coins when playing through the tracks. However, just like before, only 10 affect the speed of the character. *'Item System' - The player can now choose whether they want a 1 Item System or 2 Item System. However, Coins are more prominent when 2 Items are available, whereas Coins are less prominent in when only 1 Item is available. Characters Non-Playable *Goomba *Venus Fire Trap Courses Nitro Retro Vehicle Parts Karts Bikes ATV's Tyres Gliders Wings Drills Propellors Rotors Selection Screen Downloadable Content Characters Cups Category:Racing Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Online Games Category:Neptune Z Games Category:Neptune Connect Category:Games By Baby Yoshi Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2012 Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Baby Yoshi's Stuff Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games